


Same time tomorrow?

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [8]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ace writer, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Canon Aromantic Character, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, I really want people who read this to know exactly how to read this, Jughead #8, No Romance, Platonic Relationship, Romance repulsed Jughead, Slight swearing, and a moment from Jughead comics, as very very platonic, combination of a moment from Riverdale 1x2, jughead gets to eat burgers and be aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Archie wants to work on getting Jughead's forgiveness, over many days and many burgers. This is one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throwthattoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwthattoaster/gifts).



> tumblr prompt 11. Same time tomorrow?, characters of my choice by trashbinwonderland/throwthattoaster
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jughead Jones is sitting at a booth at Pop's, waiting for Archie Andrews. Archie promised to buy him some burgers in his long term efforts to get Jughead to forgive him. Jughead's not sure when he's going to be ready to do that, but he's not gonna turn down burgers.  
Archie arrives and sits at the other side of the booth. "Hey, are you still mad at me?"  
Jughead looks at Archie, looking thoughtful, "Yep. I need more days and more burgers."  
Archie sighs. "Fine. What do you want?"  
"2 burgers, a chocolate milkshake, large fries and a coke."  
"Seriously!?!"  
"You want my forgiveness, you give me burgers."  
Jughead Jones is sitting at a booth at Pop's, waiting for Archie Andrews. Archie promised to buy him some burgers in his long term efforts to get Jughead to forgive him. Jughead's not sure when he's going to be ready to do that, but he's not gonna turn down burgers.  
Archie arrives and sits at the other side of the booth. "Hey, are you still mad at me?"  
Jughead looks at Archie, looking thoughtful, "Yep. I need more days and more burgers."  
Archie sighs. "Fine. What do you want?"  
"2 burgers, a chocolate milkshake, large fries and a coke."  
"Seriously!?!"  
"You want my forgiveness, you give me burgers."  
"Ah, fine. I did promise. "  
Archie goes to order and looks back at Jughead sitting at the booth. He misses his friend. He knows he fucked up, and he's pretty sure Jughead will eventually forgive him, but the wait is hard. He goes back to the booth with the food, Jughead is still not really looking at him and starts eating his first burger like he hasn't eaten in a while. Archie also starts eating his fries.  
"I'm sorry." Archie waits until Jughead looks at him again, stopping his eating for a moment.  
"Good. You should be." Jughead sounds and looks angry in a way Archie hasn't seen him before.  
“You know I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“You didn’t mean anything by it? That makes it all right then getting called abnormal for not wanting to date is all right since you didn’t actually mean to imply what you implied.” Jughead is often a chill dude but he’s really hurt and angry this time. He doesn’t mind people thinking is weird, he takes pride in being exactly who he is. But sometimes Archie just does not get it. Jughead is proudly and openly ace and he can mostly let it go when Archie fucks up about it, the whole situation had already been so frustrating with Archie being seemingly incapable of shutting up about his dating woes, so Archie topping it off with “I’m just having *normal* person issues--” really hurt.  
“I know I shouldn’t have said that. You’re a normal person. Well, you’re *not* not normal for being ace, at least. I’m sorry. I know I can talk too much about my dating issues. I promise to make an effort to not do that so much. I really am sorry. And, I miss you.”  
Jughead has continued eating his first burger while Archie talked. He really appreciates Archie’s efforts, but he needs to see it to believe it. But he gives Archie a slight smile while looking him in the eyes.  
“That’s a good start. But I still need some more time. Same time tomorrow?”  
Archie smiles back at Jughead, feeling better about the situation but knowing he still needs to placate Jughead for a few more days. But it’s worth it.  
“Same time tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched any Riverdale, but I have seen some gifs from eps 1-4. I've also only read the first volume of Jughead 2015-. So this is a combination of different versions.


End file.
